inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JACKIEMON1OO/92: When the Stars Go Out- Prologue REDO
92: When the Stars Go Out (The Object Ver.) Prologue- The Strange Place, The Strange Watch (CREATION PROCESS VER.) (Grandfather Clock’s Perspective Scenario 1 of 25 Most Major Theme: NONSENSE/RANDOM Genre: Horror, Survival, Thriller, Mystery, Drama, Dark, Action Weather: Drizzling Day 1 92 Stars Can Be Seen Time: 12:00 P.M "*slight groan*.....Hmm?” An object wakes up to see a raindrop fall down on his face. The raindrop gently falls down on the surface of its glass, and the object quickly proceeds to wipe the residue it left behind. More raindrops lightly pounded against the now-wet glass surface, which left the object a little worried that it may become dirty later on. It was a classic grandfather clock, it was one that you might have seen often up until digital clocks were widely used. It was a type of pendulum clock that used to be the most accurate in keeping the time. That’s why for centuries, people have widely used them for keeping the time in check. Now though, it’s been kept mainly for antiquity and decorative value. As you may have noticed, this is no ordinary clock. It was a clock that seemed to have a mind of its own, completed with four limbs, and a face. An anthropomorphic clock perhaps? With his free movement, the tall clock got up from the slightly wet ground with a blank expression. “Just….where...am I?” The clock said in a weak voice. So weak, in fact, that even if a person was in close proximity, they may not have heard him. His head was foggy, and, no matter how hard he tried, he can’t recall how he got to this place. Never changing his expression, he decided to survey his surroundings first. Right in front of him, there was a beautiful, mystic valley that looked like it could have been out of a fantasy drawing, and with it, came very tall trees that covered the ground of it. You couldn’t see any ground underneath it, as the trees hid it under its own leaves. These trees seem to be all of a similar dark-green color, suggesting that they are all of the same species, or at least very close. Looking at it from a distance, there seems to be no particular gaps between each set of leaves. (This makes it seem pretty hard for anyone to be seen.) The clock thought to himself. Piquing the clock’s curiosity and fascination over this mysterious place, he then looked in his immediate vicinity. There were no trees lying about in the vicinity of where he was for about at least 20 feet, but instead was made up of light-green grass. He then felt the grass. (Nothing unusual here) He thought he was having a lucid dream for a moment. But when he touched the grass and looked at it carefully, the amount of detail that they’ve got is too realistic to be in a dream. Or at least, so he thinks. He then turned around his head to find one odd-looking building. At a first glance, it wouldn’t capture the intention of many people’s eyes, but once you process the fact that the building looked like it came from the 1800’s, and seemingly had no people or barriers to block anyone from entering, the urge to go in may come through you. At least, that would have been the case if the person actually knows where they were but…”Wh--where exactly is this?” With that, his mind went completely blank for a few seconds, before multiple thoughts came rushing through his head all at once. They came to him as theories, and conjectures to utter nonsense as to what may have happened, “.....” He remained silent and perfectly still as he processed them in his mind. A couple of minutes later, he decided it was worthless to think anything about it now. “Wait, what!?” Just then, he gasped. He realized a likely truth that could come out of all of this. (Am I kidnapped!? For what!? Ransom!? Revenge!? Who would have a hate against me out of all people here for!? I don’t have anything valuable!) “No!” He then quickly touched his upper body with his ten black fingers, and two palms, and proceeded to check them as quickly as he can. He will not stop until he’s 100% sure his own body is safe. He first checked the “other hands” of his body by opening the glass “door” that covers it. He used the “camouflage” key, which can be only seen if his mind wants it to open the glass “door”. It will be completely hidden otherwise, and will only be put into his mind as “hidden data”; waiting for further use. It is one of the newest inventions out there, and it was inherited to him for safety reasons. It was also useful due to the fact that you don’t have to hold it; it just appears when you want it to be. Once opening the glass door that comes ahead of his clock face, he then carefully proceeded to feel around. His second hands, as always, tick down the time like a precise, beating rhythm that seemed to never end. His minute hand goes around a lot more slowly, of course, but nevertheless, it was working the way it should be doing. His hour hand too, is doing what it should be doing. It is the slowest, and shortest of all, but an important sign of checking the time. And of course, he never forgot to felt his large exterior area made up of wood, and the glass surrounding his clock face. (Nothing abnormal here either) He thought to himself again. He then put his hands towards the lower part of his body. The glass that surrounded the pendulum is fine. The pendulum itself is fine. (Again, nothing off) Not feeling completely satisfied, he walked around his immediate vicinity while still groping around his body to look for anything out of the ordinary. Then, he realized that there was something “off” on the wrist of his left hand. “? Strange….” That was all he’d muttered out. He then looked on his left wrist more closely, he found what appeared to be a watch. The watch held quite a unique design; one that Grandfather Clock had never seen before. It made Grandfather Clock’s face light up. He was quite the fan-boy of seeing new types of clocks. Analog clocks, digital clocks, sun dials, chronograph, stopwatches, state-of-the-art clocks, smart-watches, even personal ones, you name it. He has gotten at least one of those in his house. In fact, you could go as far as saying he has a fetish for them. “Wow. Isn’t this great?” He said quietly to himself. He thought that perhaps a person made it his or herself, and not a company who made it. He decided to put his face closer to it. The background of this watch looked like it was catered to a kid demographic. First, on the top an orange sun was right below the “12”. Then, going further down, the daytime sky, with few clouds. Finally many stars that were spread out on the bottom side of the clock, with the full moon just above it. If it wasn’t for the stars’ light, then the nighttime sky that was covering one half of the clock may have been pure black. The strap design and colors also went with this theme, with stars lighting up one side of the strap , and the bright yellow sun on the other. However, the key difference is that the quality of the stars and the sun looked fairly cheap than the ones actually inside the clock. “Well...whoever put on this watch to m--!?” While uttering the word “my”, he then realized what this could mean. “Whoever”, “watch”, and “my wrist”. (This is not something to be excitedabout, MASTER Clock! Ugh! Don’t you realize that someone may be watching you right now! Duh! Put two and two together! Why is this wristwatch on your wrist WHEN YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE THIS?) Hurried on by his conscience just now, he thought it would be a good idea to take off the watch and throw it away, though he didn’t really thought about what good that would be. “!?” When he tried to take it off, it quickly got uncomfortably tight, squeezing his left wrist in such strength that he imagined that it could have feasibly broken off right then and there. A few decisions come into his mind once that happened. (IS THIS A KILLER WATCH!? …...CAN IT KILL ME IF I DON’T DO ANYTHING!? O--OH NOO!! WHAT SHOULD I DO!? WHAT SHOULD I DO!?) He was facing….a dilemma. # Try to take it off again #STOP TRYING TO TAKE IT OFF!!!!!!!! CREATION PROCESS: Hello. And welcome to your first “dilemma”, or rather, Grandfather Clock’s first “dilemma”, through which you can decide what path the story will take. I know you are all pretty confused as to what’s happening, but please remain calm while I give the official explanation. *Ahem*! Long story short, this story is now in “stuck” mode, because one of the main characters is now facing two or more decisions that he or she could very well choose. They’re thinking on what to do, and they could choose either option, and the story can continue from either one of those options. That’s when the “Creation Process” puts up all of the options, and will be put on to something where everyone can see it. Your job is to simply “choose” some option that the “Creation Process” is giving you, and the story will progress based on the option you have picked. Depending on what option you take, you may find an outcome that you will find pleasing, or an outcome that you may not find that pleasing, or perhaps somewhere in between. A few rules and tips to keep in mind when deciding what to choose. * There may not be an option where the majority finds it to be favorable, or an option that the majority of people thought that they could choose. That’s because the options that the “Creation Process” puts up come from the person who is facing the dilemma. In other words, ONLY from that person’s thoughts, and no one else’s, PERIOD. * There can be hints as to what you should choose. As shown above, one is pure capitalized, the other is not. That’s what Grandfather Clock is thinking. Not all options out of a dilemma are equal. Sometimes the character is leaning towards one option, but there is an option that they just can’t let go. That’s why there are differences in the options you can pick. Depending on what he or she is going through, the way that he or she thinks about these choices may change a bit, or a lot, or will just stay the same. * Sometimes the majority is wrong. And sometimes the minority is wrong. In other words, choose what you think will be best, and not necessarily go with what the majority has to say. * There is a deadline to this. * Unlike most “videos” that you may have watched, where depending on what the viewers vote, that “contestant” may rejoin/eliminated/join in the competition, this is slightly different in that regard. I want to make sure that the consequences of your actions will come into effect individually instead of having you going with what the majority has chosen. * Once the deadline is over, the voters who have voted before the deadline will be tallied up. The choice that was voted on the most will be presented publicly to everyone in the next deviation, but to all of the other voters, they’ll be presented with a document that I’m going to be privately sharing with them, which will have THEIR own effects put on to that story. * In other words, if you DO vote for a choice that ends up being in the minority, you will be able to read both the public one, and the document that was shared to you privately. TWO outcomes will now be clear to you instead of one! An initiative to vote for an option that you may not normally choose. * Finally, my own final words, non-scripted. May your vote count towards the ending you want. :) * (OTHER NOTES): Couple of other notes: 1. There is no deadline as of now. The deadline will start when at least two people have voted. 2. You can vote in the comments below. 3. Do not edit your vote once you put it in the comments. 4. You are allowed to freely debate to other people about your choice. And you're also allowed to persuade people to pick your choice. Category:Blog posts